


Pervert

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Play, Bio-Engineered Dildo, Crossdressing, F/F, Gender Play, Hand Job, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The Doctor helps Clara with a disguise. They get a tad... carried away.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkbruary day 14 - genderplay! We're halfway through now, folks!

"You know," the Doctor said, watching as Clara moodily went through the racks of clothes in the wardrobe, "I _could_ just do you up a proper hologram."

"Nah," said Clara. 

"Just nah?" The Doctor sounded mildly offended. "Not even going to give me an explanation as to why not?"

"Your holograms go off half the time," Clara said, standing up straight and holding up an old pair of jeans. "I'd rather not be in the middle of some important discussion and have the thing go on the fritz because someone turned on a microwave."

"That only happened once," the Doctor said. "Or we could use a psychic projection!"

"That'll work until you get knocked in the head or they do some kind of psychic..." Clara wiggled her fingers, not sure what she was demonstrating, but demonstrating _something_. "I'd rather do things the old fashioned way."

"You don't have to come with me in the first place," the Doctor said. "It's a stupid diplomatic meeting, I swear, I have to show up every hundred years and verbally bang everyone's heads together." 

"And they won't accept women because...?" Clara crossed her arms. "Actually, hold on, what are _you_ going to do?"

"Don't worry about me," the Doctor said airily. "They're a single sex species, and they're very mistrustful of us with our secondary sexual characteristics. Back when I were a man, I wore a cup and made sure to be extra careful with shaving as well, to make sure that I didn't look too... well, anything." 

"So why do they have you doing the peace talks, if they don't want to deal with outsiders and their weird secondary sexual characteristics." Clara leaned against the wall, her arms crossed under her breasts. 

"Well," said the Doctor, "sometimes you just need a third party to come in -"

"And knock your heads together," Clara supplied. 

"Exactly," the Doctor said, and she frowned. "If you _really_ insist on doing the disguise thing, we should go all out."

"All out," Clara repeated. "What d'you mean by that? Are you going to zap me with some kind of magical sex change ray or something?"

"Nothing like that," the Doctor said. "Wait here."

And then she was off in a rustle of fabric and the pounding of her boots on the floor of the TARDIS.

Clara snorted, and she went back to sorting through the racks of clothes. She found a suitable pair of denim trousers that more or less fit her, and a big top. Things could be done with layers - she'd had friends who did drag who had hidden much more shapely figures under a few well applied undershirts and artfully draped button down shirts. 

The Doctor came back shortly, and she was holding a wooden box. She looked incredibly excited, and it was making Clara nervous. The Doctor looking excited was usually a herald of _something_ about to happen.

"So," the Doctor said, "this is from _ages_ ago. I haven't ever used it myself - don't know if it ever got used in the first place, actually."

"What is it?" Clara reached out for the box.

"A neural interface prosthetic phallus," the Doctor said excitedly, opening up the box and presenting it like some rare dish.

"It's a dildo," Clara said, staring down at it. The thing looked... average. A penis, in a box, the color of old wallpaper paste. As dildos went, she'd seen other, more interesting ones. The sheer amount of sex toys the Doctor had squirreled about the TARDIS could only be matched by the sheer outlandishness of them. 

It was reassuring, in its own way, to know that even in a new body, the Doctor continued to be the Doctor, and the Doctor had never been able to resist a gadget, regardless of its purpose. 

Which was why Clara tripped over egg separators and vibrators for body parts that neither of them had fairly frequently, which the Doctor might someday cannibalize for parts.

Or something. 

"It's a bit more than a dildo," the Doctor protested. "Go on, pick it up!"

Clara dutifully picked up the toy, and the color changed matching her skin tone. It was slightly eerie, seeing the color change, and it seemed to be warming up, to match the temperature of her own skin. 

"It's got fancy biometrics," the Doctor said earnestly. "Matches itself up to your body, connects to your nervous system. And you should wear it, to add to the look of the thing."

"Didn't you say you had to wear a cup to hide your own, when you had one?" Clara waved the dildo, and it waggled in a worryingly realistic way.

"Well, okay, yes," said the Doctor. "But still. To get into the spirit of the thing!" 

Clara raised an eyebrow, and kept her eye trained on the Doctor.

This current version of the Doctor didn’t wither like the last one did. She was made of _much_ stronger stuff than the one before that. She was turning pink, from her cheeks to her forehead and down her throat. 

“So how do I put this thing on?” Clara asked, because she had some pity in her heart and she was curious what the Doctor’s angle was, exactly. 

The Doctor’s face broke into a wide, exuberant grin. “Brilliant.”

-*-

There was an odd, squeamish moment when the toy connected to Clara’s vulva. Her pubic hair covered up the base, and there was the odd… heaviness. There was another queasy moment as her nerves seemed to connect, and then she wrapped a hand around the toy, and she felt it with her hand and felt it with the _toy_ , and oh, that was strange. 

“Wow,” said Clara.

“Neat, isn’t it?” The Doctor was looking at her with bright eyes, licking her lips.

“Pretty neat,” Clara agreed. “Although I feel a bit weird with my knickers around my ankles and a cock hanging out.”

“Not just _a_ cock,” the Doctor said. “Right now that’d be _your_ cock.” 

“Well,” Clara said, and she cleared her throat. “I found some clothes I’ll wear. Can I, uh, get your thoughts?”

Not that she’d ever really trusted the Doctor’s fashion sense, but something about the heaviness between her legs was making her feel… vulnerable. Nervous. 

She let the Doctor help her into the boxers, and then pull her jeans up. Then came the sports bra, the tank top, and the button down shirt. It was… odd, to look down her front and not see the familiar bulges of her breasts, but… it was making her feel _something_.

“Well,” said the Doctor, looking at her critically, “you won’t be able to get a pint or a packet of cigarettes, but you don’t need those anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clara wrinkled her nose. There was a big mirror, and she looked at herself, and frowned. “I’ll have to do something with my hair,” she said. “D’you have a hat?” 

“Long hair is a thing for some boys,” the Doctor said. “I’ve had it, when I were a man.” She was standing behind Clara, looking over Clara’s shoulder in the mirror. “You’re so short,” she added. “You look so _cute_ ,” she added. She sounded faintly breathless. 

Clara met the Doctor’s eyes in the mirror, and something about the look made her shiver. The shiver seemed to move all the way down her back, into her guts, and then there was a _pressure_ , a tightness between her legs. Her bare toes curled into the rug, and she bit her lip. She was turning pink.

Clara looked down her own front, and saw the bulge in her jeans. There was the sensation of rubbing against the inside of her boxers, and she shivered again.

The Doctor’s hand came into view, and it pressed down on Clara’s belly, smoothing Clara’s shirt down. “Look at that,” the Doctor said. 

“I didn’t think it’d be so… reactive,” Clara said. “I can feel it.” 

“Can you?” The Doctor’s hand moved lower, and Clara gave an awkward little moan. “They do that,” she added. “I remember, when I had mine.” Her fingers dipped into the waistband of Clara’s jeans. 

Clara shivered, and she leaned into the Doctor. Looking into the mirror, she didn’t look like a man, not really. Not like the Doctor had looked like a man. She looked like a boy. 

“In my early days,” the Doctor said in her ear, “I was easy to set off. I remember, sitting in class at the Academy, and I’d think about someone, and I’d get all worked up.” Her touch was very gentle.

“Yeah?” Clara licked her lips, and she leaned a little harder into the Doctor. The Doctor was kissing at her neck now, and it was making her shake. Her neck had always been sensitive. 

“If you were a boy,” the Doctor said, and her hand was resting right above Clara’s pubic mound now, right over the root of her cock, “I don’t think you’d have much stubble yet, do you?” Another kiss, along Clara’s jaw. 

Clara shook her head. She was clutching at the Doctor’s coat in both hands. 

“You’re so sweet looking,” the Doctor said, and then her hand was wrapped around Clara’s cock, and that was almost a sensory overload. “Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

“This is a kink thing for you, isn’t it?” Clara asked, her voice shaky. The jeans were loose enough that the Doctor could just wrap her fist around it, moving her hand up and down slowly. There was a dribble of some kind of wet stuff, coming out of the tip, and that seemed to spread the lubrication along her new length. 

“You’re overthinking it,” the Doctor said, but there was a note of defensiveness to her voice. 

Clara watched the bulge of the Doctor’s fist moving up and down in her jeans, and her new cock pulsed. She was trembling, her heart beating desperately in her chest, and her mouth was going dry. Her eyes kept darting between her legs, then into the mirror, then back again. “You’re a pervert,” Clara said. 

“Be a good boy,” the Doctor said, and that made Clara’s cock twitch in the Doctor’s hand. It was _pulsing_ , and she was shaking. “I can feel you twitch when I say that. Do you like being my good boy?”

“I don’t know why I like this so much,” Clara mumbled, and she was humping into the Doctor’s fist. “It’s weird.”

“Don’t question it,” said the Doctor, and she gently nibbled on one ear. It made Clara’s cock twitch again, harder, and more fluid leaked out of it. “Enjoy it.”

“I am,” Clara said, and her voice cracked. “Oh, fuck, Doctor.” 

“If you’re a really good boy,” the Doctor’s voice was getting huskier, “I’ll suck you. Would you like that?”

Clara nodded frantically. The tight, squeezing heat of the Doctor’s fist was delightful, but _oh_ , consider the velvet softness of her mouth. 

“Or maybe I’ll even let you put it in my cunt. Wouldn’t that be nice, Clara? Getting to take this lovely thing and slide it inside of me?” 

Clara came. It was a shock of an orgasm, hitting the back of her head like a blackjack, and the heat pulsed like a star. She gasped, her new cock throbbing, and there was the sensation of wetness soaking into her jeans, dripping down her leg.

‘You really are a little boy,” the Doctor said, giving Clara’s cock another gentle little squeeze, and Clara’s hips stuttered forward. “Oh well,” she added. “We’ve got some time until the peace talks.” She gave another long, slow stroke, and Clara shivered.

“Pervert,” Clara whispered, and then she moaned as Clara gave her a squeeze.

“And you love it,” the Doctor countered, and gave Clara’s cock a squeeze.

Clara grinned - she didn’t really have an argument for that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!
> 
> Ye gods, this one was... indulgent. So indulgent. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
